Piano
by applecoral
Summary: Tony buys a piano for Stark Tower and Loki teaches Natasha how to play. One-Shot.


**Piano**

**Author's Note: This is just a random one-shot that popped into my head last night. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**Rated [K]**

* * *

Natasha was bored. She had already finished sparring with Clint. Stark Tower may have had everything, but nothing that truly caught Natasha's interest. Sighing, she went to the living room, where the wall-to-wall flat screen TV was. But there was something different about it today: a grand piano was sitting in the middle, facing the windows.

"The hell?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. This was new.

"I see you found the piano." Tony said from behind her.

"When did you get this?" Natasha turned.

"Last night." He said before walking to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes; Tony did the most random things sometimes.

Out of Natasha's many skills, playing the piano was _not_ one of them. Maybe another time, she would learn how.

The next morning, Natasha went back to the piano. It was still very early in the morning, so she didn't expect anyone to be there, most certainly not the former God of Mischief.

Loki had been exiled to Earth for his crimes against the planet and had his godly powers taken away from him. After months of observing if he was suitable to go out in public, S.H.I.E.L.D's therapist declared he could go. Director Fury had sent him to Tony, so the Avengers, who also lived at the tower, could watch him.

Tony wasn't all that happy of the idea of babysitting, Thor was ecstatic about his brother going to live with them, Bruce didn't talk to Loki very much, Steve attempted to be friendly, Clint glared at the trickster every time they were in the same room and Natasha had warmed up to him eventually.

"Morning, Loki." Natasha greeted.

"You're up quite early, Agent Romanoff." He turned from his seat. It was summer, so Loki was dressed in only a pair of shorts. Natasha blushed; Loki wasn't as muscular as Steve or Thor, but he still had something to look at.

"I didn't know you could play."

"In Asgard, it is customary for the princes to learn."

"Mind teaching me how to play?" She asked.

"Be my guest." Loki slid down the bench. Even though Natasha was dressed in dark green shorts and a thin top, it was still very hot. Tony had the air conditioning on, but it still wasn't helping.

Sitting next to Loki cooled her down; being a frost giant had its advantages.

"Do you know how to play anything?" Loki asked.

"Not at all."

He first showed her all the basic notes. Natasha was normally a fast learner, but she wasn't catching on.

"How could you not get this? You're the Black Widow, by Odin's ravens." Loki sighed exasperatedly.

"I just don't get pianos." Natasha said. He softened.

"Sit in the middle." Loki instructed, getting up. Natasha complied.

She was about to ask what he was doing when Loki's cold and bare chest pressed up against her back, sitting behind her. A chill ran through her body, and not just because of the cold.

"Now watch what I do." Loki played the first few bars of _Claire de Lune_.

After him, Natasha tried playing, but kept hitting the wrong keys.

"Who knew Agent Romanoff could be bested by a piano?" An amused grin appeared on his face. Natasha pushed back slightly, almost knocking him off. He wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, as if to say,_ if I go down, you're going down with me_.

As a mortal, Loki had learned that falling could be much more painful than when he was a god.

A blush crept up to Natasha's cheeks as she realized their position. She could also feel Loki getting warmer too.

"Why don't I take your hands and show you?" Loki suggested. He placed her hands on the keys and his over hers. Loki moved her fingers in time with his and finally, Natasha had learned to play her very first song.

"Thanks for teaching me, Loki."

"My pleasure, Agent Romanoff."

"You can call me Natasha, you know."

"...Natasha. This was...fun."

Natasha looked up at him. He looked happier than he had ever been since arriving at the tower. Leaning up carefully, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. Maybe we can do this again?" Natasha asked, standing up to leave.

"Until next time, Natasha." Loki smiled slightly.


End file.
